walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Monroe (Comic Series)
Paul "Jesus" Monroe is a character first encountered in Issue 91 of The Walking Dead and is a survivor and resident who lived in a community called the Hilltop Colony which held almost two hundred other survivors. Paul now resides in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Paul Monroe's history before and during the zombie apocalypse prior to Rick's group encountering him, like most characters, is unknown. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone In Issue 91, Paul spies on the Alexandria Safe-Zone through binoculars. After a pretty tense and unexpected introduction, Paul is forced to attack Michonne and Abraham, easily immobilizing them. He then instructs Michonne to arrange a meeting with Rick. Paul claims he is from a community with two hundred survivors and offers to trade equipment. He also states that there are two other groups that he knows about and trades with. However, Rick knocks him out, distrusting him due to his previous encounters with the Woodbury Army and the Hunters. Paul is held prisoner in the Safe-Zone's infirmary and when Rick visits him, Paul admits that he doesn't blame Rick for his actions to protect his group and tries to reason with Rick, but the latter continues to distrust Paul. Rick later decides to meet Paul's group. Hilltop Colony Paul takes Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Andrea and a stowaway Carl to Paul's community, Hilltop Colony. On the way, Paul reveals that he could have escaped anytime but remained there to see if Rick could be trusted. The two make up and continue their way. When they reach Hilltop, Paul leaves Rick with Gregory and takes the others around the colony. Suddenly, a resident named Ethan returns from an expedition and attempts to kill Gregory in order for Negan to free a hostage of theirs named Crystal, causing a chaos that results in Ethan's death. After diffusing the situation after Ethan's death, Paul tells Rick and the others about The Saviors and how they terrorize the residents of Hilltop. After thinking it over, Paul seems to like the idea proposed by Rick and Carl to deal with the Saviors in exchange for supplies. The Saviors and The Kingdom A week later, Paul is pleasantly surprised to see Rick again so soon. His jovial mood quickly shifts to one of horror after he sees Glenn's beaten corpse. After hearing Rick tell him and Gregory what happened since they were last at Hilltop, Paul is amazed that Negan actually came and dealt with Rick personally; he, like all the other residents of Hilltop, had never actually seen Negan and was believed to be a fabrication made up by the Saviors. He later decides to accompany Rick and the others back to the Safe Zone saying, "I'll feel a lot better knowing more about Negan and his people" and that "you guys seem to be on the front lines." Paul is later shown to his new house in the Alexandria Safe-Zone by Heath. Heath tells Paul how great the Hilltop Colony is and then Paul tells Heath how he would trade the Hilltop's trailers for the Alexandria's houses any day. After Dwight is released, Rick tells Paul to follow him and see what they are up against. Paul follows Dwight and is almost noticed by him after throwing a zombie off the highway, however Paul lies down flat on the highway and Dwight does not notice him. Paul is eventually spotted which leads to his discovery and capture. Dwight orders him to be tied up and sent to Negan for questioning. As they arrive at the Saviors base, Paul unties himself and jumps out of the Jeep, successfully escaping. When trying to go back to Alexandria, Paul meets up with Rick, Michonne, Andrea and Nicholas, who were searching for Carl. Back to the safe-zone, Paul talks to Rick and Michonne about The Savior's base and members, and says that it is time for them to meet Ezekiel. Days later, he travels with Rick to The Kingdom to meet Ezekiel. There, they learn that an inside man within the Saviors has betrayed Negan; it is revealed to be Dwight, Abraham's killer. Rick angrily attacks Dwight, but is held off by Ezekiel and Shiva, his tiger. Rick is suspicious of Dwight but agrees to work with him. A Traitor in their Midst Some time later, Rick asks Paul to go tell Maggie about his plan. He sneaks into Hilltop and tells her their plan to deal with Negan. He visits Gregory, who is fearful about the plan and thinking of backing out of the original deal set up with Rick regarding the Saviors. Paul goes to the Wall and informs one of his friends, Kal, about rounding up men who can assist in the fight. He also introduces Maggie to Earl Sutton, the blacksmith and asks him to craft a combat knife for Maggie. When asked about if Kal had come by, Earl mentions that Kal left for a perimeter check and won't be back until nightfall. Paul is in shock and asks himself how he could have been so stupid, realizing that Kal is in league with the Saviors. Paul asks how long ago he left; after receiving an answer, Paul grabs a horse and heads out to pursue Kal. He ends up catching Kal, who had fired a flare to contact the Saviors. Kal tells him to leave, but Paul refuses and Kal says that he doesn't want anyone else to be killed; just then, a group of Saviors show up. The leader of the group, Connor, asks what is going on. Before Kal can tell them about the planned revolution, Paul interrupts him and says that next time the Saviors visit the Hilltop their catch is going to be light. Connor punches Paul and threatens him it better not be. After Connor and the other Saviors leave, Kal pleads with Paul to keep this between themselves. Preparing for War Later on back at the Hilltop, Paul is seen rounding up men and women to join the fight against the Saviors. He stops Eduardo from joining them, saying that he's too young and isn't ready. Gregory continues to remind Paul how uneasy he feels about this, but Paul tells him that for all he knows, they defected. When Gregory says that it's the safest way to avoid putting others at risk, Paul reminds him that if he had thought about the welfare of others over himself, 'maybe we wouldn't be in this position.' Gregory takes offense and claims that his cautious nature was what prevented things from getting worse; he also says that HE was the one who's kept Negan at bay and that he isn't scared of the Saviors. Paul calls his bluff and leaves, saying that their arguement is pointless. Paul arrives at the Kingdom with roughly twenty people from the Hilltop. During a meeting with Rick and Ezekiel, Paul says that the head of security, Kal, rounded up the most able bodied members to join them. Rick questions if he trusts Kal and his judgement; Paul (with the recent attempt by Kal to sell them all out to the Saviors still fresh in his mind) says that he does. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Ezekiel Paul and Ezekiel are good friends, as he happily greeted Paul when he arrived with Rick. Although he considers Ezekiel and his community "more like a tumor rather than a participant" of the trade network with the Hilltop, they are both allies against Negan and the Saviors. Gregory Paul seems to be split on Gregory's methods. Although he thinks Gregory is suitable as a leader, he agrees that he is not the ideal man to face confrontations. When Paul comes to Gregory about rustling up the most able-bodied members of the Hilltop to help Rick fight the Saviors, Paul is shown to be disgusted by Gregory's extreme reluctance to help, the latter using Glenn's brutal death as an excuse to back out of the deal between the Hilltop and Alexandria. Their relationship is shown to have taken a severe blow when it's revealed that Paul went behind his back and rounded up men anyway. They argue and Paul calls him a coward for "bending over backwards to keep your ass out of the line of fire." Rick Grimes Paul and Rick are very good friends. Since he introduced Rick's group to the Hilltop, he has realized that he is similar to Rick by leading a group of survivors in the undead epidemic and since then, Paul has taken Abraham Ford's place as one of his most trusted allies. He has proven himself to be an important and prominent member of Rick's group, even moving to Alexandria from the Hilltop. Dwight Paul first encountered Dwight when Rick assigned him to tail Dwight back to the foundry that the Saviors use as their main base. He is captured by a few Saviors and menaced by Dwight, implying that Negan would torture him for trying to follow them home. Paul encounters Dwight again in the Kingdom and is shown to be a little more understanding of Dwight's past than Rick is, but is still suspicious of what Dwight's ultimate plan is. Kal Paul and Kal have been living together at the Hilltop for an unspecified amount of time. Paul trusts Kal, choosing him as one of the few individuals to be in on the planned attack of Negan. Kal, in fear, betrays Jesus and takes off to warn Negan of this. Jesus tracks him down and confronts Kal about his actions and after the Saviors show up, due to a flare that Kal previously set off before Jesus arrived to his location, Jesus understands Kal's actions and they both ride back to the Hilltop together. Negan Paul has a significant role in planning to overthrow The Saviors reign of tyranny and kill Negan. He has a strong dislike of Negan, yet has only seen him in person a few times. Samuel These two haven't been seen interacting much. After Samuel punched Rick at Ethan's funeral, Paul intervened and told everybody that Rick did what had to be done and that Ethan was nothing more than a coward that deserved to die. Appearances Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19 Volume 20: All Out War |}} Trivia *Paul prefers the nickname, "Jesus", as his friends at the Hilltop Colony call him that. This is due to his resemblance of Jesus Christ not only in appearance, but in behavior. **His ultimate acceptance of the Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors actions could be considered Christ-like, as Jesus Christ fought with peace and forgiveness throughout his persecution. **It was revealed by Robert Kirkman in Letter Hacks that his name is pronounced Jee-zuss; the biblical version. **After Rick is attacked at Ethan's funeral, Paul yells to the crowd, "Until you can convince me none of you would have done the same--leave him alone." This is similar to a line Jesus Christ was known for; "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." *Paul has displayed exceptional skills in close-quarters combat; it has not been elaborated if Paul has had previous military or law enforcement training before the undead apocalypse began. *He has shown to be an excellent escape artist twice, as he managed to single-handedly untie ropes that bounded his limbs. *Paul Monroe is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname in the Comic Series. ru:Пол Монро Monroe, Paul